El Comienzo
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: El dios del trueno está triste, pues ama a un mortal hechicero. Dioses y humanos no pueden amarse eternamente... ¿o sí?
1. Primera parte: Lluvia

N/A:

Este fanfic fue publicado anteriormente en Amor Yaoi, bajo otro seudónimo. Es algo viejito pero quiero compartirlo con Vds. aquí y ahora.

PD: Actualmente sólo está publicado en Wattpad y en FF. Si lo ven en otro sitio, probablemente sea un sitio mirror. Cierren la ventana y huyan a buscarme en ff.

Terminado: 23/09/08

 **El comienzo**

By V. Bokthersa

 _Primera parte: Lluvia_

La lluvia se derrama sobre esta triste ciudad, el cielo está opaco, las nubes cubren por completo a la dorada esfera luminosa que regularmente se levanta imponente desafiando a todos los humanos por igual, haciendo válida su omnipresencia.

Sólo una cosa puede desafiar su alegre magnificencia, sólo la lluvia puede opacar su brillo.

Las tristes y nostálgicas lágrimas que derraman las nubes. El agua cristalina que así como simboliza salvación en las tierras áridas, significa muerte en la rivera.

Magnífica lluvia que doblega hasta al más majestuoso astro celestial.

La lluvia cae esta tarde y encierra entre sus gotas demasiada rabia y tristeza. Los rayos surcan el firmamento, los truenos retumban y hacen eco al chocar contra las paredes y calles de esta ciudad.

Un dios llora...

Llora por la pérdida de un simple mortal, amo de los sueños e ilusiones.

Llora por su amor imposible.

Porque un dios no debe caer en las garras de un simple mortal.

Porque no puede interferir con los deseos de otros dioses.

Sólo el dios de la muerte puede darle vida extra a un mortal.

Sólo él puede convertir en eterna una vida efímera.

No el dios del trueno.

Él no puede dar vida.

Por mucho que ame a su mortal nunca podrá convertirlo en un dios, nunca podrá hacerlo vivir la eternidad con él.

Ahora sabe porqué las leyes prohíben a los dioses tomar forma humana y descender al mundo mortal.

Ahora comprende las cosas que antes le parecían absurdas, aquellas reglas que condenan a los que osan enamorar a los dioses.

Todas esas leyes y reglas son para evitar tan inmensos dolores.

Por milenios había amado la inmortalidad, mas ahora odiaba el no poder reunirse con su amado.

Porque hasta los dioses tienen restricciones...


	2. Segunda parte: Sol

**Segunda parte: Sol**

El sol nuevamente alumbra con toda su magnificencia el enorme cielo de la otrora triste ciudad, que ahora se muestra rebosante de dicha.

Una vez más el astro rey venció a su eterna rival y volvió a brillar felizmente en su enorme bóveda celeste.

La lluvia ha cesado, los truenos han aplacado sus gritos de furia.

El dios ha dejado de sufrir.

Su mortal ha renacido luego de un siglo de espera, nuevamente el amo de los sueños e ilusiones ha vuelto para alegrar el corazón del rubio dios del trueno.

Tal vez ahora pueda convertir a su mortal en un dios.

Tal vez ahora su amor no sea imposible.

Tal vez pueda romper esquemas.

Las ideas que se forman en la mente del infantil dios atentan nuevamente contra las leyes de los cielos. Él sigue siendo como un niño ante los ojos de los otros seres supremos.

Tienen que quitarle ese capricho...

Tienen que borrarle la memoria.

Su mente quedó en blanco, pero su corazón permaneció fiel a aquél pequeño mortal de cabellos oscuros y mirada intensa. Su alma seguía siendo de aquel "niño maldito".

El que en su vida pasada había sido hechicero e intérprete de sueños y que ahora poseía la maldición de los dioses.

Su corazón no podía olvidar a aquel precioso ser, por lo que su mente volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido, todo su amor.

Los supremos dioses se cansaron de tener clemencia con aquél que rompía las reglas, o tal vez se apiadaron de él...

Un diecinueve de abril fue desterrado hacia el hogar de los dioses en La Tierra. Una edificación construida por humanos llamada "La Fortaleza Infinita". Ese día el extraordinario humano de nombre Amano Ginji nació.

Su memoria fue sellada en su hogar celestial, esta vez no pudo recobrarla, pero con el paso de los años volvió a encontrar a su mortal.

Su corazón inevitablemente sucumbió ante el de ojos de serpiente.

Finalmente salió el sol en su triste y lluviosa alma.

Volvió a enamorarse de él aun sin saber su pasado como dios, o la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar.

Fueron amigos inseparables, mas aún había algunos temores que no dejaban e paz, aunque eso no cambió que vivieron y viven muchas aventuras juntos.

Una soleada tarde el dios del trueno declaró su amor a aquel precioso mortal, sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos y finalmente su idilio pudo culminar felizmente en esta vida.

Tal vez luego renazcan como dioses o humanos, pero su amor durará eternamente.

Aunque sean separados.

Aunque sus cuerpos sean diferentes.

Aunque sus almas estén al otro lado del mundo.

Siempre se encontrarán para poder gozar plenamente de su amor.

FIN

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Y bien?, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

PD: No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
